My Little Pony meets the Tails Doll
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: A regular day in Equestria changes when the Mane 6 meets the soul-sucking demon doll itself. However, it needs their help in order to defeat an even greater evil and they also had to rely on a very unexected hero and his friends. Contians an OC later on in the story. First fanfic also and reviews are greatly needed. My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and the Tails Doll to SEGA.
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Pony meets the Tails Doll**

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic ever, so don't be too hard on me in the reviews but constructive criticism is needed. Also My Little Pony and the Tails Doll do not belong to me. MLP is owned by Hasbro and Sega owns the Tails Doll. However there will be an OC later on. Rated K for now, but may rise to T later on. Now, on to the story.**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

**/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/**

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria and A lavender unicorn was walking through a town known as Ponyville. As she was heading to visit one of her friends, she couldn't help but get the feeling that she was being watched. Little did she know that in a dark alley, two red eyes watched her as a red jewel glowed. Then both the eyes and jewel disappeared.

Meanwhile, the unicorn went into a gingerbread bakery to meet a bouncing, pink pony who was busy making cupcakes. "Hey Twilight," said the pink pony.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," the unicorn replied. "How are you doing with the cupcakes for the picnic today?"

"They're almost done," Pinkie said. "Hey, have you heard the news?"

"What news?" Twilight asked.

"In Manehattan, they found two more corpses. That's the fifth time they filed a report of this in this month.

"How terrible,"said Twilight. "Who could do those horrible things?"

"I don't know, Twilight, but my Pinkie senses have been going off lately,"she replied. As she finished, her body started shaking. Then a timer rang off. "They're done," she exclaimed. Then she took out the cupcakes and put them in the picnic basket. "Ready Twilight?"she asked.

"Ready Pinkie Pie." And then they headed out to the spot where they would meet the rest of their friends, unaware that something was following them. Moments later, they arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" exclaimed an impatient cyan pegasus.

"We were getting the cupcakes Rainbow Dash. Did everyone get their stuff?" asked Twilight.

"Sure thing. I got the apple pie," said an orange Earth pony.

"Have the blanket," a white unicorn said with an (elegant?) accent.

"Got my part," said a nervous yellow pegasus.

"Me too," said Rainbow Dash, setting her stuff down.

"Alright now let's start..." Twilight said, but was interrupted by a flash of light. When the light subsided, in front of the six ponies was a toy doll.

"What in Equestria is that?" questioned Rainbow.

"Looks like a fox doll," said the yellow mare.

"I don't know, Fluttershy. I never seen a fox with doll with two tails and a red jewel on top of it." said the orange pony.

"Let's see who it belongs to," said Twilight but as she went to grab it with her magic, the doll suddenly grabbed her.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" it asked. Then it stared to float in mid-air and it's eyes started to glow red. All the ponies could do was watch what it was about to do.

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\

**Not bad for my first fanfic, huh. Anyways, please don't forget to submit reviews and don't be haters. This is probably the first MLP/Sonic fanfiction with the Tails Doll in it. And no, the rest of the SEGA cast will not show up in this fanfic. So thanks for reading. Recon the cod tails doll, out**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Anyways two chapters in one hour. Didn't really expect that. Anyways, be sure to look for a surprise character in the chapter. Now to the awesomeness of this story Oh yeah, thanks for the great review, . Now some mild language will start to pop up.**

**Chapter 2: Demon or friend?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

As the shock subsided, it was replaced by both curiosity and fear. Sensing this, the doll decided to speak up.

"Hello, I am the Tails Doll. And what are your names?" it asked.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia."

"Holy crap!" it exclaimed. "You know the princess?"

"Yes," she said. "Why you ask?"

"Because I need to ask her a favor."

"Oh okay."

"And the rest of you?"

"I'm Rarity." the white unicorn said.

"Applejack." said the orange mare.

"Flu..Fluttershy." the yellow mare whispered.

"Pinkie Pie!" she yelled.

"Rainbow Dash." exclaimed the cyan pegasus.

"Got it. Now I need you to get me to see the princess pronto." the doll said.

"Gotcha," said Twilight. "But just outta curiosity, whats with that gem on your head?"

"Oh, it just helps regulate my powers and keep the souls that I capture."

Instantly, the ponies started backing away.

"Now I'm not gonna steal yours," it exclaimed,"I just need your help right now from the Elements of Harmony."

"Hey, you were responsible for the murders, weren't you?"

"Okay, so I did kill a few ponies. I need the strength. So can I trust you Twilight?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

"Great. Now onward, my ponies." it exclaimed.

**A few hours later.**

As soon as they reached the castle, the ponies initially gave the tails doll several stares of hatred. It felt awful.

"Don't fell bad. They just don't you, that's all." Twilight said.

"Thanks Twilight," it said and smiled. Twilight noticed that some of it's teeth were sharp.

"Here we are" and soon the group were entering the castle. When they entered the throne room, they saw Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, along with two persons. One was the captain of the Royal Guards and another wasn't a pony at all. It looked like the tails doll. It had a few differences. One was that it didn't have the two tails like the tails doll. Second, it had a mysterious object in a small back pack designed for the being. Third, unlike the tails doll, it did not float in mid-air. It turned to see the tails doll and the Mane 6.

"TD, I see you brought the Elements of Harmony." it said.

"Yes I did, sir. Why don't you introduce yourself." the tails doll said.

"Gladly. As you can see, I am a tails doll. My name is Five."

**Well my OC has been introduced. If I finish this fanfic, I might write a fanfic about Five's story and it will involve Call of Duty. Anyways, don't forget to review and recommend this to some of your friends. Recon out.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Developing a Plan**

**Alright now here is chapter 3. This is where things get interesting. Also there will be no shipping in this fanfic. Anyways, back to the story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The mane 6 were bewildered by this new incomer. Not only does he look different from the tails doll, he also sounds more mature. They also wondered where did he come from. Now that they thought about it, they never bothered to ask TD where did he come from.

"So you're probably wondering where I came from," Five said. "Well, unlike TD here, I came from planet Earth, where the dominant species there are called humans. I was created by a mad scientist during a huge war. Now I was sent here to investigate if a certain individual came here."

"Who is it?" said Twilight.

"It is another tails doll, only more deadlier and violent."

"So what should we do?"

"Simple. Go track him down, find out what he is going to do, and where will he strike." replied Five.

"Also, we gonna need more hands, or should I say hooves, in order to make this mission successful."

And so, while Five laid out the plan, TD went to the window to see Equestria.

"What is matter with thee?" asked a feminine voice.

TD turned to see Princess Luna trotting over to him.

"Nothing. Its just that I just got a bad feeling, that's all"

"Well I have to ask you one question?"

"Yes?"

"Did you really kill those ponies?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why?"

"Because I'm cursed and I have to steal souls. There is no use in breaking it."

"Okay."

"Oh and can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you and your sister teleport two people here from Earth?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see."

**Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest**

_Soon I will put this world into an everlasting darkness. Nothing can stop me now. But first, I need some minions._

As soon as the mysterious tails doll finished his sentence, shadows started rising out of the ground and started growing antennas out of their heads along with a red gem. Soon they had glowing red eyes out of their blackened skulls.

_Move out, my minions. Spread the Darkness out to Equestria._

**On Earth**

A tails doll sat in the laboratory, waiting for someone to return for her. Then a man entered, wearing a shirt and pants with a bloodied biohazard symbol on it and carrying a kukri.

"Cheer up, Maria. I'm sure Five will come back."

"I'm not sure Chris. I just have a feeling that he might not come back." Then she turned away from the man so that she will not let him see the tears falling on her cheeks.

"It's okay. I am sure that he will not leave his special girl hanging if he knew that he might not come back."

Soon, the female tails doll start to smile a bit.

"Thanks for the comfort, Chris. You may not be much for emotions, but you are still alright for helping others."

Then, out of nowhere, a bright flash of light appeared in the middle of the room.

"Holy duly" said the man.

"ARE YOU THE ONE KNOWN AS CBS AND THE TAILS DOLL KNOWN AS MARIA?" yelled an feminine voice.

"Yes we are. Who are you?"

"A friend from a different world."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Nice. Now I have introduced three new characters. One is obviously the villain, another is a lover, and the last is someone quite unexpected to everyone here. I will post the next chapter as soon as five people can give the correct answer as to who is the mysterious man. Tip: He exists in a game known as T*** F******* 2. If you get it right, you get a cookie. Recon out.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Return of Old Friends**

**Alright, since no one got the answer to who the mystery man is, well here it is. The mystery man is Chris, the Christian Brutal Sniper. He belongs to KelThuzadMadness. Also I forgot to say it in the previous chapter, so My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and the Tails Doll belongs to SEGA. Anyway, enjoy the story and also the Tails Doll will transform into my alter ego later on. The good one, I mean. Only Five and Maria belong to me.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Meanwhile, Five finished explaining his battle plans to the Royal Guards when Shining Armor came in.

"Sir, Princess Celestia requests to see you immediately."

"Thanks, Shining Armor. I'll be right there. Okay boys. We'll discuss more of battle strategies later."

With that, Five left to meet Celestia. On the way, he met TD.

"Hey man. What's with the cocky smirk?"

"Nothing really."  
"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nope." Five swore that if TD's grin grew any bigger, he would be wearing a troll face.

"Better not. If any surprises come out, I swear to God, I'd ..."

"FIIIVVVVEEE!" All of a sudden, something or someone jumped on Five as he entered the throne room.

"What the... Maria?"

"Who else." Then she kissed him on the lips.

"What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well, this alicorn came to us and told us that you might need some help."

"Okay, wait what. You said 'us'?"

"Oh yeah, someone you know very well also came."

"Really? Who?"

"... one's a job and the other is mental sickness."

"You sure?" said Twilight. "Sounds about the same."

"Ah piss off. You probably won't get my line of work anyway."

"Well I understood your work perfectly," said Celestia.

"Still, I doubt that you can be an expert on what I do."

"Well, for one, I see one of your colleagues coming this way." said Princess Luna.

"Huh?" Then the man turned. "All right. Five, you're here."

"Hey Chris. What the heck are both you and Maria doing here?"

"Well this little pony over there brought us here." Then he turned to point at Luna.

"Why you bring them here Luna?"

"Because TD told to." she replied.

"I knew it."  
"So how do you know Maria?" asked Twilight.

"Well, she's my girlfriend."

"Awe. Ain't that cute..."

"FIVE! WE GOT A MAJOR PROBLEM" yelled TD as he flew into the room.

"What's the problem?"

"We got a bunch of shadow beings attacking a small settlement known as Ponyville."

"Alright. Everyone, get ready. This may get bloody." As he finished his sentence, he pulled out a bowie knife.

"Maria, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Then she pulled out a similar bowie knife.

"Oh and Chris, please don't be too brutal in front of the ponies there."

"Got it. Let's go." And with that, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Meanwhile...

_Excellent. Once I capture this settlement, I'll use the slaves there to turn them into the undead. Wait, they're coming? Well, let us see how this will play out for them._

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Well, that is the end of chapter four. Be sure to leave reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, go to Team Fortress 2 wiki for more information on Christian Brutal Sniper. Recon out.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Immortal Warriors**

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long. If you are wondering what Five and Maria look like, check out my profile, it will give a description on their appearances. Also, it is possible I would create a sequel involving a new breed of heroes in a certain F2P game. Well back to the story.**

**/\\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Once the group got to Ponyville, they were shocked as to what they saw. Already there were a few corpses, but there was barely any blood. To their dismay, they couldn't find the attackers.

"Where the bloody hell are they?" said Chris.

"I have no frigging clue, but I know that they're here," replied Five as he pulled out his M4. Suddenly, a shadow started dashing towards Five.

"Look out Fi-" Twilight tried to warn, but was stopped when Five pulled out his Bowie knife and cut the thing. He ended up cutting his head off and the body fell to the ground. Soon it evaporated into nothingness.

"Well that was pretty strange," he said. Soon others joined to attack. "Whoa. This is a surprise."

Soon he was surrounded. "Uh a little help here."

Suddenly, Chris charged in, pulling a Bushwacka and a Tribalman Shivs and started slaughtering the shadow dolls.

"We got more of them coming in," yelled Rainbow as more of the shadows started popping up.

"Twilight, use a spell to burn those bastards," said Maria as she started unloading bullets on them with her AK-47.

"Alright, I'll try." And then a group of shadows immediately caught on fire and burned into ashes.

"Nice job there."

"Thanks, now whats next?"

"Now we need to evacuate the civilians here until the fighting hassubsided.**"**

"Alright, now go get your families and friends and bring them to the evac station."

"Then go bring civilians over to the evac. Everyone good with the plans? Good. Let's go!"

Soon the group split into teams and carried their mission.

**30 minutes later**

The team managed to defeat the shadows and saved most of the residents. Some of them got their souls sucked out before the team could get there, but for the most part, they did an excellent job. Meanwhile, TD was enjoying his nap in Canterlot when a flash of unknown memories hit him

_What the … I don't seem to recall any of these memories. Maybe there is more to me than I realize. What if I was genetically created just like Five and Maria. Hope I could be more of use to them, but I'm not powerful enough to do much. Oh well, it might change later on. _And with that last thought, he succumbed to sleep.

**Somewhere**

_It seems that they are more powerful than I thought they would be. Oh well. I still got one more trick up my sleeves. The bloody red moon will soon come and I will soon be powerful enough to control this world. Hahahahahahaha. _

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Well there you have it.** C**hapter 5 is done. Now I must figure out a way to extend this story into the good part. Oh well. Be sure to review it. Recon out.**

**~Reconthecodtailsdoll**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Freaky Doll**

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter took so long. Well, you know the drill. MLP belongs to Hasbro, the Tails Doll belongs to SEGA, and Christian Brutal Sniper belongs to KelThuzadMadness. Well, back to the story.**

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day, everyone was on full alert. The shadow creatures haven't been seen for hours and everyone was anxious. As the day wore on, TD looked out to the window and wondered about the memories.

"_I can't get rid of these memories out of my head. Why do I keep see them? And why do I get the feeling that someone is behi-"_

"SURPRISE!"

TD jumped in surprise, only to hit his head on the ceiling and crash it onto the floor, hard. Then he was silent.

"Oops." said Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, what did you do?" asked Twilight.

"Well, I wanted to surprise him with a party, but I guess I scared him." she said sheepishly.

"Well, either he is unconscious or you killed him." said Five. Suddenly, a spark came out of TD's jewel.

"What in tarnation?" said Applejack. Then he popped up and made cracking noises that would have made him Painis Cupcake.

"Well that is not a good sign." Five said.

"I am Reaconnick." he said.

Everyone's reaction: 0.0

"And I will kick all of your sorry asses."

Then he pulled out a creepy smile.

"Oh really? Well not if I have do it first." yelled Rainbow Dash. Then she charged towards him.

Only to be stopped by his arm coming towards her. She slammed into a wall and Reacon's arm retracted.

"You are in such a hurry to die son." he said.

"Dog pile!" yelled Aj. Soon, they were on top of him, save for Rainbow who was trotting there.

"Nice job guys, now all we have to do is-"

BOOM! (cue painis cupcake's theme) All the mares flew off as Reacon popped up in uber form.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Reacon as he started going on a rampage.

"Shit." Five said.

Meanwhile...

"..and that is how its done." said Chris.

"Quite interesting." said Luna.

" Well sniping is a good job, mate and it pays really well. You know, just the other day..."

boom

"What the bloody hell..."

BOOM

"You are a sorry excuse for an assassin." Reacon said.

"Holy duly!"

"Hehehe. I will use this frying pan to beat your sorry skull into oblivion and then I am gonna stick my foot so far up your-"

Bang

Soon sparks flew out of his jewel and immediately reverted to his original self.

"Ah what happened?"

"You went bat-shit insane on us, man."

"Wut?"

"If it wasn't for Rainbow bonking you on the head, you could have done more damage." said Maria.

"Wow." Reacon said as he surveyed the damage he had done.

"He he. Sorry about that guys. Don't know what came over me."

"Its okay. Now about your party..." Pinkie stated

HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Dafuq?"

_Well, it seems there's more to you then it seems, Reacon. _

"Who the hell are you?"

_Your worst nightmare! Fetch me their souls!_

Soon hellhounds started popping in.

"Crap!" exclaimed Reacon. Then he remembered something.

"Well you want my soul..."

He then pulls 2 bushwackas.

"Come and get it, you bloody wet dogs." Then he charged and starting slicing up the dogs. Everyone else just stared. As soon it was over, Reacon just stood at the center, covered in blood of the dogs. Then he turned to see their expressions.

"What?"

Fluttershy fainted from watching the gore.

Outside the Castle

_Wow. Never expected that to happen, but I digress. Now it is time to finish this once and for all._

Meanwhile...

"That was so awesome." Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah, well it was pretty awesome."

_Well I see that you are enjoying your victory._

"What the ..." Soon a circle of flames appeared on the floor.

_Now let's see if you can beat the best._

Soon the flames disappeared, leaving a tails doll in its place.

"Let's finish this" it exclaimed as it showed off its claws.

"Well then. Let's settle this like gentlemen." *****crack "Come on."

Then they faced off in the center of the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\

**Pretty good, right. Make sure to review. Also, for those who said Team Fortress 2, you get a cookie. :) Next chapter will probably be the last and will also feature a surprise guest or two that will lead to more fanfics. Reacon out.**

**~Reaconthecodtailsdoll**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Final Showdown**

**Hey guys. Well this is indeed the last part to my fanfic. I finally get to finish this story up. Anyways, Hasbro owns My Little Pony, SEGA owns Tails Doll, and the Christian Brutal Sniper to KelThuzadmadness. Enjoy the story. Also whenever I say that Reacon disappears, he just cloaks and uncloaks like Spyper(another TF2 freak by minifett). Continue on.**

/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\\/\

As time slowed down, both of the fighters stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. And that move came from Reacon. He came, out of nowhere, and sliced his arm off.

"You think you can kill me?" it asked, while his missing arm started regenerating. "I'm unstoppable."

Then it charged at Reacon.

"Ha. Not so fast." he said as he disappeared before the Tails Doll crashed onto the floor. He then reappeared beside it.

"It's time you go back to hell, you abomination." Then he started swinging at the doll. While it was taking hits from the Bushwackas, it wasn't backing down.

"Not if I get your soul first." Then it swung am uppercut that sent Reacon flying across the room, losing one of his Bushwackas in the process by the throne. He regained his stance and tossed the thing to a hallway that led to the balcony.

"Where did that little shit go?" the Tails Doll asked himself as he realized that Reacon disappeared.

"Hey there," Reacon said as he appeared out of nowhere with the Equalizer.. This led to several hacks on the Tails Doll's body and some bruises on Reacon's. Then the TD pulled out a knife and smacked the pickaxe out of Reacon's hand. Then he continued to slash at him until Reacon disappeared again. He reappeared by the throne room to get his second Bushwacka before disappearing again. Then he appeared in the garden.

"Now how do I defeat this thing?" he asked himself before hearing a thud beside him. He turned to see a red barrel that read 'flammable'. "Shit." he said as more rained down from the balcony. Then a match came down. Fortunately, he escaped before the barrels exploded. He then uncloaked behind the doll.

"Gotcha." he said before the doll spun around and punched him all the way to the throne room.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that to happen." Reacon said, just before a hand grabbed him by the throat.

"I'm gonna enjoy whats gonna happen next." and the Tails Doll proceeded to cut Reacon's head off and throw his corpse by his head.

"Ha. You see. If he can't kill me, then nothing will. Where is your savior now?"

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard as his jewel shattered.

"Nooooooooooooo. Who did this? Where are you?"

_**Me. And I am right behind you.**_

"What the..." All of a sudden, his heart was seen out of his body with a Bushwacka piercing through it.

"The outcome was never really in doubt. The world will thank me for what I am about to do." Then he pulled an Eyelander and started swinging it in his right hand. "Ready to meet my Highlander?" And with that he cut off the demonic Tails Doll's head, which seemed to disappear.

"There could be only one." Reacon proclaimed as the body fell and then, the most peculiar thing happened. The body started being engulfed by darkness and soon drifted off to Hell.

"Well, at least that's over with." he said as he sheathed his sword into his own backpack.

"That was amazing, Reacon. But how did you come back from the dead?" asked Twilight.

"Easy, I never died." he replied.

This is met with silence. (Cue in the crickets.)

"What? Tails dolls never die. Its because of our jewel on our head."

"Well that makes sense." Rainbow said.

"Well, with that problem taken care of, lets go celebrate." suggested Five.

"Yay! A party!" yelled Pinkie as she dashed off to prepare for the celebration.

"Well let's get going then." said Maria.

Later on...

The celebration was going great. Everyone was happy that the threat was gone and everyone was happy again. After a while, Princess Celestia called for Five, Maria, Chris, and Reacon.

"These people risked their lives to save us from a threat that could have destroyed all of Equestria. But thanks to this young hero here," she beckoned to Reacon, "it is now gone and peace has been restored. I will now present to him a reward of gratitude for saving us." And with that, she gave him a medal that honored him. After that the festivities continued and everyone was happy.

The End

**Wow. That was a good story, don't you think? Well hold on there for a moment. There will be an epilogue that will lead to another fanfic idea. Stay tuned.**

**~Reconthecodtaisldoll**


End file.
